


И свет сошелся клином

by FandomMattGroening



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMattGroening/pseuds/FandomMattGroening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лиза ненавидит Харпер. (Относительное АУ; Харпер и Майк Джамбовски из серии S27E6 "Friend with Benefit".)</p>
            </blockquote>





	И свет сошелся клином

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную битву 2016

Лиза ненавидела Харпер. Её волосы, голос, ужимки и сладкие приторные духи.  
Сегодня они загорали на яхте на соседних шезлонгах, и пусть Лиза пыталась сосредоточиться исключительно на книге, в её поле зрения нет-нет, но попадала Харпер, в своем крохотном блестящем купальнике, который красиво бликовал на идеальной маленькой груди. Говорят, люди меняются, но только не она, как актриса, с настойчивым желанием привлечь всё внимание мира к себе, готовая в любую секунду сорвать овации. И сейчас, когда они потеряны где-то в бескрайнем океане под жаркими солнечными лучами, кроме Лизы нет никого, и некуда сбежать. Всё, что она может - попытаться выставить защитный барьер из «Ярмарки тщеславия» и вежливой холодности.   
— Эй, Ли-и-иза, — где-то на периферии мелькнул оранжевый флакон крема для загара, — хочешь я намажу тебе спину? Мне кажется, тебе сейчас очень жарко.  
Лиза не сразу удостоила её ответом, перевела взгляд на зонтик от солнца над своей головой. Несмотря на всю свою концентрацию, она уже третий раз читала один и тот же абзац, но не могла вникнуть в его смысл.  
— В этом нет необходимости, Харпер. — Нет необходимости её трогать, отвали, Харпер, просто отвали.  
— Ну так может тогда намажешь меня? — Она повернулась к ней спиной, приподнимая волосы, но Лиза только недоуменно вздернула брови.  
— Барт сейчас вернется, попроси его, — сдержанно посоветовала она, предпринимая последнюю попытку погрузиться в чтение. На это Харпер громко хмыкнула, так, чтобы Лиза точно поняла, как она разочарована её отказом, и, выдавив крем себе на бедра, начала растирать его по коже.  
— Наверняка с каким-нибудь енотом ты была бы ласковее, — нарочито равнодушно бросила через плечо. Лиза ничего не ответила, но в глубине души согласилась. И дело было даже не в Харпер, просто с животными было проще, чем с людьми, наверное, потому Лиза и прикипела душой к защите экологии. Членство в Гринпис, протестные акции, пожертвования всем возможным зелёным фондам: спасем сов, китов, синих лобстеров и леса. С людьми не складывалось, ни дружба, ни что-то большее. Люди не могли заинтересовать её, а они платили тем же. Однажды Лиза решилась — и пусть. В конце концов, с её уровнем знаний, она так или иначе существовала в интеллектуальном вакууме, так что невелика потеря. Одиночество больше не фрустрировало её, наоборот, стало проще, не нужно было беспокоиться о том, что с книгами куда интереснее. А в колледже стало совсем легко: межличностные отношения не мешали учебе и можно было бросать все свободное время на исследования. Иногда, на семейных праздниках и вечеринках, Лиза чувствовала легкое сожаление, глядя на отца — с его алкогольной непосредственностью заводить друзей было проще некуда — или Барта, но променять мир наук и искусства на мимолетные знакомства не спешила. Вечеринки, студенческие пикники и прочие развлекательные мероприятия проходили мимо, мешало лишь беспокойство матери, но компромисс между волнением Мардж и собственным комфортом удалось установить, когда Лиза пообещала что станет посещать все научные собрания, учебные группы и обязательно найдет там хотя бы приятелей. Стало лучше. Никто не интересовался Лизой, но и её никто не интересовал.  
А потом в её жизни снова появилась Харпер. Гомер не нарушал своё слово, когда он разорвал все отношения с семейством Джамбовски, так и было — никакого общения, даже звонков или переписки по электронной почте. И пусть Лиза видела, как отцу тяжело даётся потеря нового друга, она была рада, что в кои-то веки выбор был сделан в её пользу, а новых друзей отец найдет. На этот раз постарался Барт, его угораздило столкнуться с Харпер на какой-то вечеринке, поцеловаться на пьяную голову, а потом начать встречаться. Что удивительно, это был абсолютно не его тип, обычно брат предпочитал изящных пацанок, но мисс Джамбовски была воплощением глянца: роскошные платиновые волосы, высокие каблуки, всегда идеальный макияж. Родственные чувства не позволяли Лизе открыто вступить в конфликт, когда она увидела новую пассию Барта за обеденным столом, да и смысла не было, столько лет прошло, но с той поры, как Харпер снова появилась в её жизни, всё пошло не так.   
Лиза ненавидела Харпер, потому что…  
— И почему ты не такая, как твой брат?  
…она не оставляла попыток привлечь внимание Лизы. Спровоцировать. Поддеть. Всеми способами. Каждую минуту, когда они оказывались вместе. Нескончаемый поток «ну же, Лиза, посмотри на меня, вступи в конфронтацию, поспорь». И Лиза велась. Вот и сейчас она с трудом проглотила кипящее раздражение. В влажном горячем воздухе настойчиво чувствовался липкий запах духов. Кто выходит загорать с «Le Bouquet Absolu» на коже? Это же смешно. Она пятый раз прочитала один и тот же абзац и, сдавшись, закрыла книгу и отложила её подальше.  
— Рада, что ты вернулась в мир людей, дорогая, — самодовольно протянула Харпер, стоило Лизе отложить книгу в сторону, заставляя ту моментально пожалеть об этом.  
— Я всегда здесь, стабильные 36.6 и 60 ударов в минуту.  
— Блаблабла, очередное занудство, — Харпер изобразила рукой птичий клюв, — лучше закажи что-нибудь Бернадетт, она делает восхитительный Мохито, честно, настоящая волшебница.  
— Не пью, — сдержанно ответила Лиза, надевая солнечные очки, и прикрыла глаза. Покататься втроём на яхте было идеей брата, а тот сейчас ушёл на нижнюю палубу и не выполнял роль буфера между ними, хоть и обещал.  
— Ледяные смузи из сельдерея и манго у неё тоже есть. — Харпер выгнулась на шезлонге, потягиваясь и подставляя солнцу свои ровные ноги и плоский живот. Лиза машинально одернула свой короткий топ под грудью. Она не могла похвастаться изяществом, не то, чтобы её это волновало, только компания Харпер заставляла чувствовать себя неуютно. Больше никаких одолжений Барту, она не обязана дружить с его девушками. Она же не заставляла его дружить с Нельсоном, пусть это было и в школе.  
Что-то ледяное коснулось её плеча.  
— Как дела у дам? — Барт прокатил запотевший высокий стакан, доверху заполненным мятой и содовой, по её руке и сунул в ладонь. — Не ссоритесь? Сделал вам безалкогольный Бартоломью.  
Лиза взяла свой, перемешивая напиток.  
— Не слишком ли пафосно давать название, это всего лишь мята, содовая…  
— И секретный ингридиент! Брось, Лиз, не будь занудой. — Барт поднял вверх указательный палец. — Харпер, детка, тебя охладить?  
Та благосклонно дернула плечом, хлопая по месту рядом на шезлонге.  
— Да, не помешает перед чем-то погорячее.  
Барт коротко дотронулся до руки Лизы и пересел к Харпер, растянулся вместе с ней на шезлонге, однако та, устраиваясь у Барта на плече, наградила Лизу долгим пристальным взглядом, от которого по коже бежали мурашки.

***

Долгий день подошел к концу, больше всего Лиза хотела оказаться в своей (на самом деле гостевой, но все же) комнате и уснуть. Гомер и Мардж проводили время с Майком и его новой пассией, Барт — в роскошной игровой за приставкой, а Лизе хотелось одного — уединения, подальше от суеты. От навязчивого внимания. От Харпер. Никакие богатства не могли её тут удержать, хоть и было что-то лицемерное в том, чтобы при этом не бойкотировать уик-энды с семьей Джамбовски. Но такова человеческая природа, противоречивая и двуличная.  
Лиза щелкнула выключателем и едва не вздрогнула — на её постели, подперев голову рукой, лежала Харпер и внимательно смотрела на неё. Даже, кажется, улыбалась.  
— Ты пьяна и ошиблась спальней? Барт живет в соседней комнате, ты должна это знать.  
— Нет, Лиза, я к тебе. — Она повела плечом, барабаня пальцами по бедру. — Поговорить с глазу на глаз. И все такое.  
— И ты думаешь, я хочу с тобой говорить? — осведомилась Лиза, но дверь за собой закрыла. — Нам с тобой нечего об…  
— Я хочу бросить Барта, — опередила её Харпер. Лиза поджала губы.  
— Сочувствую ему, но рано или поздно ты бы наигралась.  
— Как жестоко, — Харпер прижала ладонь к груди, изображая сердечную боль, но тут же улыбнулась. — Но проблема не в этом.  
— А в чем? — Лиза потерла ладонью лицо. Этот разговор её утомлял, Харпер её утомляла, даже для приватной беседы она одета, как на подиум, а её тонкая юбка задралась на бедре.  
— В тебе. — Харпер цокнула языком. — Я не понимаю тебя. Кто угодно был бы счастлив дружить со мной. Но не ты.  
— И что?  
— Я всегда могла заставить делать людей все, что я захочу. Кого угодно, когда угодно и Все, Что угодно. — Харпер тряхнула волосами, она явно была зла, может, раздражена, иронично, но сейчас Лиза даже нашла её лицо красивым. Завораживающим. Наверное, потому что впервые за столько лет Харпер была искренна. — Но не тебя.  
— Что поделать, я не твой тип, — Лиза пожала плечами.  
— Не бывает не моих, просто… В чем дело, Лиза? Любая была бы рада дружить со мной. А если бы ты была достаточно мила, то я, может быть, даже прониклась всей этой чепухой про спасение мира. Открыла бы тебе двери туда, где твои идеи услышали бы.  
Она звучала как ребенок, разозленный, что ему не покупают игрушку.  
— Тебе пора, — отрезала Лиза. Этот разговор заставлял её испытывать странную смесь чувств. Харпер было нужно её расположение, пусть и ради удовлетворения своих, каких-то эгоистичных целей, и это раздражало. И ещё немного интриговало. Но больше, конечно, раздражало. — Я не хочу говорить об этом, пожалуйста, иди к себе, к Барту, разорви с ним отношения, я исчезну с твоего горизонта и перестану тебя фрустрировать.  
Она подошла к кровати и наклонилась, чтобы схватить незваную гостью за руку и вытолкать, но Харпер резко привстала на кровати и, обвив руками её шею, придержав ладонью затылок, прижала её к себе и поцеловала, прямо в губы. Лиза дернулась назад, но поцелуй разорвать удалось не сразу, Харпер держала цепко.  
— Рехнулась? — оттолкнув Харпер, Лиза вытерла губы. На коже остался липкий след от блеска, а во рту чувствовался странный привкус.  
— Да. — Харпер села на кровати. — Точно. Именно. На тебе, Симпсон Лиза. Я могла бы выбрать кого-то поинтереснее синего чулка. Но ты упрямая как баран.  
— А ты прилипчивая как пиявка, — зло бросила в ответ Лиза. — Я не могу тебе помочь. Но вместо парирования Харпер схватила её за руку и дернула к себе.  
— А может тебе не нужна подруга? — опустив голос до шепота, спросила она, но Лиза вместо ответа повалила Харпер на кровать и села сверху, прижав одной рукой её правое запястье к кровати, а второй прижала предплечьем горло. Лучшее защита — это нападение, да? Она так злилась, что наверное могла бы её ударить, причинить боль, но, несмотря на это, Харпер не выглядела испуганной, наоборот.  
— И что ты хочешь сделать? — слегка сипло спросила она.  
— Заставить тебя отвалить от меня, — прошипела Лиза, наклонившись так близко, что могла учуять запах мятной зубной пасты. Она хотела встать и завершить начатое, а именно вытолкать Харпер, захлопнуть дверь и забыть о ней навсегда, но не спешила встать. Было что-то приятное в том, что Харпер сейчас лежала под ней и не пыталась скинуть с себя, вывернуться из хватки, только лежала и ждала. Её груди, обтянутые тонкой майкой вздымались в такт дыханию. Неожиданно для себя Лиза ощутила… азарт. И даже возбуждение. Ирония — странная вещь — эта золотая девочка, которая может получить все что угодно, не может получить её, Лизу. Которая её не хочет. А может?.. Лиза отпустила запястье Харпер и провела указательным пальцем по её губам. Интересно, она разозлится? Дернет головой, чтобы уйти от касания? Оттолкнет рукой? Выразит вербальный протест? Ничего. Лиза опустила палец ниже, вела все дальше и дальше — скула со следами пудры, гладкая шея, нежная мочка уха, впадина между ключицами… Подушечка пальца остановилась на ложбинке между грудей, и все это время Харпер молча смотрела Лизе в лицо. Не пыталась остановить. Дернуться. Или сбросить её руку. Только ждала, что будет дальше. Лиза сглотнула и потянула лямку майки, обнажая правую грудь. Напряжённый сосок в окружении извилин на ореоле — почти красивое зрелище.Как кукла. Внизу живота медленно разгоралось возбуждение, и Лиза, не отдавая отчета в своих действиях, задрала её юбку и нерешительно прикоснулась к тонкой ткани белья.  
— Ты хочешь этого, Харпер? — произнесла Лиза, чувствуя свое сердцебиение. Она не знала, чего хочет больше: чтобы Харпер ей отказала или наоборот, — хочешь ли ты сейчас… моей дружбы?  
Харпер поджала губы, на её щеках расцвел горячечный румянец, глаза блестели.  
— Хочу, — ответила она, едва размыкая губы, заставляя сердце Лизы биться чаще. Она почувствовала, как Харпер под ней пошевелилась, пытаясь раздвинуть ноги шире, и, вняв просьбе, сдвинула ткань трусиков в строну, сразу же погрузила пальцы между мокрых половых губ, даже ахнула про себя, почувствовав такое возбуждение. Харпер не шутила, малейшее движение руки в ней отзывалось дрожью во всем теле, хлюпаньем смазки, и даже лёгкое прикосновение к клитору вызвало у неё стон. Лиза обвела его пальцами и принялась круговыми движениями ласкать чувствительное местечко. Так близка она ещё не была ни с кем, разве что с собой, но сейчас Лиза бедрами ощущала, как дергается Харпер от правильных движений пальцами, и не могла остановиться. Ни слова, только стоны Харпер и тяжелое дыхание Лизы; она больше не пыталась быть ласковой, с минуту поколебавшись, она обвела кончиками пальцев вход во влагалище и погрузила их прямо внутрь, грубо двинула рукой, загоняя их до самых костяшек. Харпер всхлипнула.  
— Нет, не надо так.  
У Лизы пересохло во рту. Харпер было больно, но она не грубила и не возмущалась. А просила.  
— Попроси меня.  
Харпер скосила на неё глаза. Сейчас на мгновение в них мелькнуло что-то похожее на удивление или злость, но оно быстро ушло. Она прикусила губу.  
— Пожалуйста, Лиза. Медленнее.  
Это подстегивало лучше любого порно, которое она видела у Барта. Даже тогда Лиза не была так возбуждена. Она уже медленнее двинула пальцами туда и обратно, поглаживая клитор большим пальцем, так нравилось ей самой. Лиза заставила Харпер просить, теперь она хотела заставить её кончить. В воздухе остро пахло возбуждением, где-то за дверью слышались чьи-то голоса, и это напрягало, заводило сильнее. Особенно когда Харпер заметалась под ней, издала громкий стон, мышцы вокруг пальцев Лизы сжались и начали сокращаться.  
Лиза выдохнула вместе с ней, вытаскивая мокрые и скользкие пальцы, а между ног нестерпимо пульсировало. В голове шумело. Господи, какая глупость. Зачем она все это устроила? Лиза села в изножье кровати, ожидая, что Харпер сейчас встанет и уйдет. Но та, отдышавшись, поправила свою одежду и села, молча глядя на нее. Она чего-то ждала? Хотела закрепить свою победу? Она получила то, за чем пришла? А она за этим пришла? Хотелось закрыть лицо руками, остаться одной и не одной, в голове мысли метались, как безумные. Её собственное возбуждение настойчиво требовало удовлетворения.  
Лиза столкнулась с Харпер взглядом и решилась. Стащила с себя шорты, трусики и кинула их на пол, широко расставила ноги.  
— Харпер, — Лиза прошептала едва слышно, — помоги мне.  
Долгое мгновение.  
И Харпер, безупречная, идеальная Харпер, встала перед ней на колени.


End file.
